


Merry fucking Christmas, Tucker

by LemmyC0re



Category: South Park
Genre: Clyde has ADHD, Crushes, First Kisses, Foul mouthed Tweek, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mom Token, Psych Ward, Shy Craig, Tweek’s parents are dicks, confession of feelings, we’ll say it is, would this be considered hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemmyC0re/pseuds/LemmyC0re
Summary: The smell of cinnamon and peppermint fills the air. The temperature is cool and crisp, everyone is singing and doing last minute shopping. It’s one of the happiest times of the year.But for Craig Tucker, there’s only one thing on his mind.A certain blonde boy who’s all by himself.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Merry fucking Christmas, Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you’re all having a good holiday.  
> Currently I’m having some troubles with my laptop so I’m writing this on my phone, so I apologize sincerely if there are any errors.

“Dude you’ve been off all day,” Clyde says, gnawing on his fork.

Craig looks up from his plate, inhaling the smell of coffee from the diner. 

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, you haven’t told me to shut up, like at all yet!” 

Token sips his coffee before setting it down to say something. He only pauses to pat Clyde on the back when he chokes on his orange juice.

“Clyde’s kinda right, dude. You’re usually quiet but this is weird even for you,” he shrugs, stirring his coffee around in the cup.

Craig’s breathing patterns are all off right now due to the fact that he’s trying not to inhale the smell. The smell of coffee that fills the diner. It just reminds him of...

“It’s Tweek.” 

“Tweek?” Clyde goes from chewing on his fork to chewing on his straw.

“You mean that kid whose parents got busted for putting meth in their coffee?” Token arches his eyebrow.

“Ohhh, that kid? I heard his parents even put meth in the coffee they gave him! It’s messed up, dude. He was always drinking it, too. He had no idea,” Clyde gestures wildly with his hands, resulting in Token moving his orange juice out of the way of his rampage. “What about him?”

“It’s Christmas,” Craig crosses his arms over the table. 

“And?”

When Tweek’s parents were arrested, he had to be sent to a psych ward to heal from the trauma. His anxiety along with finding out his parents had been drugging him resulted in a manic episode. With his parents locked up and him not having any known relatives other than them, no one would be coming to visit him. He’d be all alone. 

“And he’s by himself,” Craig huffs, running his tongue over his braces. 

“So? I doubt he even knows what year it is. He’s kinda nuts, man,” Clyde reaches across the table for his orange juice, almost smothering Token in the process.

“He’s not  nuts , he’s just a little sick. There’s nothing wrong with him, there never has been. It’s not his fault,” Craig runs his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Woah, jeez dude.  Sorry ,” Clyde raises his hands up in defense. 

“You feel bad that he’s by himself on Christmas,” Token states. 

He just nods, resting his chin in his palm. 

“Dude, since when do you care about stuff like that? You’re kind of an asshole,” Clyde shrugs.

Craig growls, rolling his eyes. 

“He could’ve phrased it way differently,” Token gives a pointed look towards Clyde. “But he has a point.” 

Craig knows he’s not the most charitable heart-warmer on the block. He will admit that it’s out of character for him. But ever since they were kids, he’s always been fascinated by the jittery blonde. He never could talk to him, though. Not that he was scared to, but more worried that Tweek would be scared of  him.  But there was always that sense of longing in his chest to be the one person that Tweek Tweak trusted. He knew he could never be that person, but it was a nice thought. He just wanted to be his sense of comfort, but he could never bring himself to say hi. Craig wasn’t anyone’s sense of comfort. He wasn’t approachable or friendly, and it was weird when he tried to be. So he never spoke to him, not exactly content with staring at the back of his neck in the classroom... but that’s what he did. He’ll never forget the day the Tweak’s arrest and the hospitalization of their son was on the front page of the paper. 

He realizes he hasn’t spoken for some time when he looks up to see his friends staring wide eyed at him. He runs his thumb over his cheekbone once more only to realize that his cheeks are warm. 

“Holy shit dude, do you have a crush on him?” Clyde shouts.

“Lower your  fucking  voice, Clyde! And don’t call it a ‘crush.’ We aren’t in kindergarten!” Craig reaches across the table to tug on Clyde’s ear, only stopping when Token swats his hand out of the way. 

“You’re not denying it, though,” Clyde blinks the tears out of his eyes. 

Token makes Craig apologize. 

“Craig, do you actually?” Token asks. 

“No way,” he winces at the crack in his voice.

He’s a horrible liar. 

“You’re a horrible liar.” 

He sighs, falling back against the seat.

“I know.” 

“That’s... kinda cute,” Clyde’s eyebrows furrow and Token nods. 

“How come you never said anything?” 

“If I couldn’t even tell him, how could I tell you?” Craig presses his thumb into his cheek. 

“So tell him,” Clyde interjects.

“What?”

“Merry fucking Christmas, Tucker. Let’s go pay your new boyfriend a visit.”

_________________________________

Tweek sits in his room, staring out the window. The window is slightly fogged up, but he tries to make sense of the blurred image anyway. If he’s being honest, he much prefers a dark room. He’s not allowed curtains though, so he might as well look out the fucking window. 

It’s the same shit every holiday since he’s been in this place. He gets a half assed seasons greetings from the nurses, they have an “extra special” lunch (which is usually just some microwaveable frozen bullshit, anyway) and Tweek retires to his room while all the other kids’ family members come and visit them for the holidays. 

Sometimes they let the older kids stay up late and watch holiday themed movies, but that’s about it. 

There’s a knock at his door. He doesn’t tell the nurse to come in, because he knows she’ll just do it anyway. 

She opens the door gently.

“Tweek-“

“I already took my medication,” he huffs. 

“That’s not why I’m here. Tweek, you have visitors,” she plasters on her plastic ass smile. 

“What the fuck?” 

“We’ve talked about this,” she frowns. “Language.” 

She pretends not to notice that he rolled his eyes.

He doesn’t have any family members that he knows of, and if he did, they sure as shit never showed up here. So...

“Who the hell is it?”

She tsks at his lack of attempt to watch his mouth, stepping aside for his mystery visitor to come in. 

In walks Craig  fucking  Tucker. Tweek’s eyes frantically search his face. 

The nurse steps out to give them some privacy. 

“The fuck..” he mumbles. 

Craig Tucker was arguably one of the rudest individuals at their school. He often got in trouble for bad mouthing or flipping off teachers, or hell, even both. He was rude, but not entirely cruel. The only way Tweek can describe it is:

He’s not the type of person to kick a baby, but he would certainly laugh if he saw it happen.

Tweek has a huge. Fucking. Crush on him. 

So, what is he doing here?

“Hey” Craig says, breaking him out of his thought process.

“You come to- to make fun of me or something?” Tweek scoffs. “I get it, I’m by myself in a psychiatric facility on Christmas. Happy fuc- fucking holidays.” 

Tweek really has no reason to be so rude. He’s just tired of all the judgement he’s gotten from students at his school. He doesn’t want the boy he likes so much to be one of them. 

He half expects Craig to punch him on the spot. Instead, he laughs. It’s not mean, but amused. 

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you..” Craig shifts on his feet. 

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and neither does Craig. 

He tries to look anywhere but at his face. That’s when his eyes fall on the empty chair by his bed. The chair that no one ever came to sit in. Because no one ever came to see him.

“Uh- s- um. Sit down,” he says. It sounds way more forceful than he meant for it to. 

He winces. 

Craig takes a seat in the chair. 

The tension in the air is so.. thick. 

“It smells like old women in here,” Craig states, wrinkling his nose.

Tweek snorts.

“I know, right?” 

The two of them giggle. The tension is slightly less heavy, so Tweek musters up the courage to say:

“What are you doing here?” 

Craig’s cheeks tint slightly. 

“I came to see you.”

“Yeah no shit, Tucker. But, why?” He rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t want you to be alone on Christmas,” he shrugs. 

Tweek laughs, but his giggling subsided when he realizes Craig isn’t joking.

“You were thinking of me?”

Craig nods. His shoulders hunch slightly.

“I think of you a lot. Especially since the day your parents.. y’know.”

Tweek takes note of the fact that this means he thought about him  before  his parents were arrested, but he doesn’t press it.

“Thanks, Craig.. That’s.. surprisingly sw-sweet of you.”

Craig’s cheeks darken even more in reddish color.

“It’s not really a big dea-“

“No, r-really. You cared enough to drive all the way out to Denver to come see me. I appreciate it.”

“How have things been for you, if you don’t mind..”

“Shit.”

Craig snorts. 

“The nurses are all so fake, sometimes I can hear people screaming from other floors, I’m sick of all the bullshit activities they make us do. They took my fuckin’ shoelaces, dude!” He clutches at his sheets. 

“And worst of all, my parents, people who were supposed to lov- love me and take care of me.. they’re the  very fucking reason  I’m here! Always alone on the holidays, on my birth- birthday, no one ever fucking comes to see me because I don’t fucking have anyone! And even if the people I  did  have gave a shit about me, they wouldn’t come to see me because they’re in fucking prison!” He tugs at his hair, trembling with anger.. and whether he wants to admit it, with hurt. 

Craig immediately takes his hands in his own to keep him from pulling at his hair.

“Hey.. y- you have  me,  Tweek..” he whispers softly. “I’m sorry.. I’m not good at this stuff- I just.. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.. you don’t have to be..” he shudders slightly, tears stinging at his eyes.

“It’s not just that. I’m sorry about a lot of things. I’m sorry that I never talked to you in school. I really wanted to. I regretted never saying anything so fucking much when you got sent here. And I’m sorry I sat there and watched people torture you and didn’t do anything. And I’m sorry for not coming to visit you sooner..” 

The two of them sit there, holding each others hands, submerged in the weight of one another’s confessions. 

“You’re here now,” Tweek breaks the silence. “That’s all that matters.” 

Craig rubs circles on his hand with his thumb. Tweek realizes his nails are painted black. 

“Tweek?”

He hums in acknowledgement. 

“While we’re.. confessing things,” he removes one of his hands from Tweek’s to press his thumb to his cheek-Tweek wonders if that’s a nervous habit-but his other hand remains latched on to Tweek. 

“I totally had a crush on you,” he bites the inside of his cheek. 

“What the fuck!?” Tweek chokes on his spit. Craig pats him on the back.

“S- ah. Sorry..” he says, face flushing an even deeper shade of crimson.

Tweek is sure his cheeks are an equal shade of red. 

“Don’t be.. I liked you too.”

Craig’s eyes widen. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, man. Well, I guess I  still  like you,” he bites his tongue to avoid saying something embarrassing.

Craig’s grip on his hand tightens a bit. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Tweek half expects a whole ass camera crew to pop out from behind his sad potted plant that they put in the room to make it seem more homely.

“G- go for it,” he stutters.

Did he actually just say “Go for it”?

Before he has time to react, Craig’s lips are being pressed against his own. 

His eyes fall shut. It’s quick, just a peck on the lips, but it has them both flushing with butterflies. 

“Can I-“

“Yeah.”

Craig surges forward once more, this time taking Tweek’s face in his hands. Tweek winds his arms around his neck. Their lips slot together messily. Their teeth clack together a bit, but neither of them have the willpower to pull away. Craig stands from his chair, placing one knee on the hospital bed so he can kiss him easier. 

“Kissing is weird with braces,” Tweek mumbles against his lips.

“Shut up.”

Craig swipes his tongue over Tweek’s bottom lip. He parts his lips and allows him to slip his tongue in his mouth. It’s awkward at first, a mess of tongues and teeth, but eventually they find a nice rhythm. 

Their tongues clash together in a mess of saliva. 

Tweek whines, slipping his hands under Craig’s chullo hat and tugging at his hair. Craig’s hands move to his hips, tugging him closer before he wraps his arms around his waist. 

Soft gasps and delighted moans fill the room. 

Craig eventually pulls away. They press their foreheads together, panting and clutching onto one another. 

Craig brushes some of Tweek’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, Tweek.” 

**Author's Note:**

> That took like, three hours to write!!!!!  
> Any criticism or comments are appreciated asf.   
> I hope all your Christmases slap if you celebrate.  
> I personally am Pagan and I celebrate Yule and the Solstice, but it’s fun to indulge in Christmas too.   
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
